Too Many to Count
by GyNeEz-PuNk-NaNaShI
Summary: PG but just to be safe...Sasami wishes she could find love. She got a little more than she bargined for.


Okay this is my first Tenchi Muyo fic. I'm hoping this will be very funny but it might take a dramatic turn. Isn't it sad how you can do that sometimes? Any ways heres the deal-  
  
This fic may contain a lot of crossover. WAIT!!!!!!!!! Don't leave cause of that. It's good I swear!  
  
This fic is written in first person. Just don't be surprised if I mess up- I'm new at this so chill.  
  
Disclaimer: Dun own any one of these people. Not even the crossover-e's  
  
Too Many To Count  
  
Chapter 1:The Beginning  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
"Do you realize that boyfriends really are just an experiment? They are and always will. Do you also realize that love never melts anything?! Sasami, don't be a fool. Nothing lasts forever so there's no use crying." You have just heard my sisters ,Aika's, view on love. Where is the word, love? Nowhere, she doesn't believe in it. Since Tenchi died she's always going on like that.  
  
"Look, I hate to admit it but the prissy princess is right. You can't count on love to survive every test." Isn't Ryoko the up-beat, energetic person? Isn't she the one who would never agree with my sister? Why is she saying this? I guess I know the answer. Tenchi died.  
  
"Now Sasami, do you really think a girl genius of my stature would be mourning and wondering about something that's not real?" Washu would sigh, "Now, get out of my lab!"  
  
"Hey kid, I'm a busy enforcer of the law. Love only gets in the way of my promotion." That's Kiyone for you, always searching for a promotion. Her partner has a job but Kiyone still lives in the Murasaki residence with the rest of us. Me? No way, I'm not gunna give up on love. Tenchi dying just showed me that he's not the one for any of us. I'll keep searching until I find someone.  
  
~Sasami  
Softly painted pink blossoms frolicked around each other happily. Sasami watched as two blossoms settled on top of each other. When will I settle down like that? She thought as she gazed sadly upon the two blossoms. The air was crisp and cold but it did not compare to how she felt inside. She turned around; awaken from her miserable thoughts, by a yell,  
  
"Hey! Can I get some food?" A smiling boy with brown hair raced towards her. When he halted, Sasami saw he had a sword. Ever so slowly, she backed away,  
  
"Ummm." The boy saw her fear, grinned wider and patted his sword.  
  
"You don't have to worry about this thing. I don't use it much anymore." Sasami nodded. She understood now. He was a wanderer.  
  
"Well, I guess. I'm cooking as always." Sasami smiled up at him. The older boy looked shocked but he still had the smile pasted on his face.  
  
"Why don't you let me cook? I swear I won't poison it." The boy laughed at his own wry joke. Sasami sighed and nodded her head.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"  
  
"Seta Soujiro. My friends call me Tenken."  
  
"Oh.My name's Sasami Jurai. Are you really that fast?" Sasami asked as she lead him back to the Murasaki residence.  
  
"Hey everyone! I'm home and I brought a guest!" Sasami called, excitement pouring out of every word.  
  
"Tenchi!" Several hopeful voices chorused. Ryoko appeared from the floor, Aika rushed down from her room, Washu appeared magically out of her lab and Kiyane ran in from picking carrots. When they all gathered in the kitchen, gloom and disappointment once again filled the air. Sasami cleared her throat and tried to sound cheerful,  
  
"Everyone, This is Seta but he says we can call him Tenken.." she trailed off when Aika gave a little , "Humph."  
  
"Is something wrong, princess?" Ryoko grimaced.  
  
"It's nothing. I just don't think it's proper for a young man to flaunt around, boasting of his incredible speed." The others stared at the prissy princess. Not daring to look at Tenken, Sasami continued,  
  
"This is my sister, Aika. That's Ryoko, that's Washu-"  
  
"The genius of the world!" Washu couldn't help but butt in, "And you can call me Little Washu! He he." Sasami sweat dropped and finished,  
  
"And this is Kiyone." The introduction was met with some exuberant hellos from Washu, who seemed to be fine now; the rest just murmured things like,  
  
"Wuzzup? Yeah..hi. How long are you staying?" Depressed now, Sasami lead Tenken to the kitchen and introduced him to the cook-wear. Still smiling, the boy helped the struggling Sasami with a gigantic, old pot. She murmured some thanks and the silence returned. Seta dropped a spoon when Sasami started in a loud voice,  
  
"Sorry about that. They've been bummed since Tenchi..left."  
  
"Oh how long has he been 'gone'"? Tenken questioned with a knowing beam.  
  
"Oh he d-left a couple of years ago. The all liked him a lot. I think it's been three years since he went away."  
  
"Okay, so what should I cook for to night?" Tenken tried to lighten the mood.  
  
"Oh yum! For a wanderer, you sure make good food!" Ryoko beamed, taking her fifth helping of rice balls.  
  
"Well, I learned from the best!" Tenken grinned, "I hope you like it Miss Aika."  
  
Aika beamed at him as well. As the day passed, the boy turned out to be very helpful, polite and cheering. One silly little thought got her started on another. He would be a perfect suitor she found herself reflecting, if only he came from royal blood.  
  
At this point she squealed with delight and everyone turned to stare at her, except for Seta, who was now busying himself in pouring some sake for everyone. Her face turning red, she pulled out her fan from her kimono and waved it in front of her face.  
  
"Oh dear! Excuse my outburst. Please carry on." She found herself giggling nervously.  
  
"Since when have we waited on you to carry on with anything?" Ryoko turned her head back to the rice balls.  
  
"Soujiro, are you of royal blood?" Aika suddenly asked bluntly  
  
Tenken jumped up at the sound of her voice. "Oh," he smiled warmly, "I wouldn't know, my family gave me away." Aika's gaze turned to her empty plate immediately. She faked a yawn and said,  
  
"I'd better be off. I'm tired." She turned to Tenken, "Thank you for that delicious meal, Mr.Soujiro and I'm awfully sorry about your family." Again Seta smailed, watching her trudge up the stairs.  
  
"Good morning, Sasami!" Kiyone exclaimed gleefully as she set a bunch of carrots on the table.  
  
"Salutations, Sasami!" Came Washu's voice  
  
"Yeah..What she said." Ryoko was floating around like she hadn't a care in the world while Aika chased her around the room with a mop in hand. (Yes, Aika had those creepy monster eyes, too.)  
  
"Hi, why is everyone so happy," Sasami asked, then glancing at Aika, "or so normal?" Before anyone could answer, another voice greeted  
  
"Good morning, Sasami!" Seta said with a smile as he flipped some pan cakes over. Sasami blushed and then exclaimed,  
  
"Ara! You-you guys didn't. You wouldn't would you?"  
  
"Relax, we just decided to keep him because he cooks better than you ever had." Ryoko laughed. Aika's eye twitched and she spat,  
  
"You saying my sisters' cooking isn't good enough for you, Pirate?" And she continued her chase. Sasami sighed and started to help Tenken pile food on the dishes. Tomorrow would be school and she needed to find out the most she could about him.  
  
Too tired to write anymore. So..how do you like it? Yes, Sasami goes to school. Wait till you see what I have in store for the next chapter. I got the idea from my life. And by the way Seta Soujiro is from Rurouni Kenshin. If you don't know who he is, check out his profile at my xanga (Just click on Dark Meissha Girl and then click my link to my homepage.). It's there somewhere so just search through it. R+R  
  
Preview  
  
"Just go and give the note to Touya." Naiomi begged  
  
"Fine but.what's it about?" Sasami asked fingering the letter curiously.  
  
"I'm asking him out to the dance!" Naiomi was now shivering with excitement, "So will you do it?"  
  
"Oh. ya sure." Sasami smiled, putting on a false happy face. She had had a crush on him since from the time she saw him..Sasami found herself praying he'd say no. 


End file.
